


Doctor Games (2)

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [31]
Category: Free!
Genre: Age Difference, Barepacking, Breasts Play, Child Gou, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, French Kissing, Licking, Multiple Sex Positions, Pediatrician Haru, Pregnancy Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sequel, Size Difference, Spit Play, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4470467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi, doctor Nanase!" Gou chirps, showing more respect than her brother by addressing Haru with his title and last time. Her legs are dangling off the cot, eyes watching excitedly as Haru grabs his chair and pulls it right in front of her, sitting down.</p><p>"Tell me, Kou," he says and watches the girl grin brightly upon hearing her preffered name. "Have you had your period yet?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Games (2)

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE:**  
>  This is merely a fantasy of mine. I do not support this kind of behavior in real life.  
> I willingly write this because I have enough brain cells to separate fantasy from reality.  
> Just because I am writing about Underage Sex does not mean that I ever wish this actually happening to children.  
> If you have enough brain cells to understand this as well, then keep reading.  
> If this is not your cup of tea, don't even bother.
> 
> I remember some people asking me if I intended to write one with Gou as well, so I finally did. I almost wasn't able to stop, lol.
> 
> Thank you, and have fun!
> 
> **Sequel to[Doctor Games (1)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3989557)**

It doesn't take long before Gou walks inside, smiling and just as eager as her brother did.

She's wearing a cute, little skirt, her chubby thighs clearly visible as she lets herself be lifted onto the cot.

"Hi, doctor Nanase!" Gou chirps, showing more respect than her brother by addressing Haru with his title and last time. Her legs are dangling off the cot, eyes watching excitedly as Haru grabs his chair and pulls it right in front of her, sitting down.

"Tell me, Kou," he says and watches the girl grin brightly upon hearing her preffered name. "Have you had your period yet?"

Gou slowly shakes her head, her little pony tail swinging from left to right, and Haru has to keep his smile in check as he says, "Okay, then let me look if everything's alright, and then we're already done."

Gou eagerly pulls her skirt off, and Haru almost thinks she's too eager, wants to be touched and molested by him.He already feels his cock twitch in his pants again as the girl pulls off her cute strawberry panties as well and spreads her legs for her doctor to see.

She's still hairless, her babycunt looking like a freshly-ripened peach. Her folds are pink and shining, and Haru tries to keep in a groan as he pulls his chair closer and eyes her little cunt thoroughly; so tiny and perfect he can't wait to be inside.

"Okay, Kou, tell me if it hurts," he says and presses his thumb against Gou's clit, rubs the little nub without any gloves, wants to touch and feel all for himself.

The girl quietly gasps, her eyes closely watching what Haru's doing with his hands.

He pulls her folds apart with his finger, feels in between and notices that she's already starting to get wet. His hand is too big for her little cunt, and Haru groans quietly as he rubs along her insides, feels the bumpy walls before he presses into her hole.

"I'm going inside now, Kou," he breathes and watches her nod before he thrusts, his finger covered in her juice easing the way inside.

It's so small and tight, but her walls open up for him, make a path for his finger as he begins to pound into her, makes the girl gasp and whine before he reaches up and pulls her top down, begins to play with her cute, little tits.

"Are you feeling okay, Kou?" he asks and circles one of the pink nipples between his thumb and index finger, watches Gou breathe heavily as she unconsciously spreads her legs wider and lets Haru's finger pump deeper.

"Yes, Doctor, okay—" she whines, her little body trembling and jerking whenever Haru hits her Hymen.

He wants to break it so bad, wants to spread her open on his cock and feel her needy cunt clutch around him. And it's so tempting, especially with the way Gou is humping clumsily against him, wants his finger deeper in her baby hole.

Haru adds a second one and says, a smile on his face, "Why don't you call me Daddy, Kou?"

"Daddy?" she blinks, jolts again as both fingers get too much.

"Don't you want me to be your Daddy?" Haru asks dejected and scowls, almost pulls his hand away before Gou grabs his wrist and whines.

"I want to! I want Doctor Nanase to be my Daddy!"

Haru sighs and pushes his fingers back into his girl's baby cunt. "I'm so glad, Kou, because Daddy wants to take care of you."

He keeps fucking her with his long, lean fingers, watches her mouth hanging open and letting out heavy breaths as he leans forward and laps at her babytits, so small yet so stiff as he sucks and licks and feels her pussy tighten around him.

"You've got a beautiful cunt, Kou," he sighs and licks at her neck, the girl simply whimpering and letting the newly-found feeling of pleasure overwhelm her.

Haru reaches up and spits into her open mouth before thrusting his tongue inside and fucking that hole as well, swirls around and fills her up on both sides, listens to her muffled mewls.

He pulls out both his tongue and fingers, looks at his masterpiece of a mess as Gou sobs in lust, skin glowing and holes gaping.

"Now we have to check if you can get pregnant as well, okay, Kou?" Haru asks and sees her nod eagerly, eyes hooded and mouth drooling with his spit.

He pulls out his cock, already hard and oozing and strokes two times, shows Gou what she's about to get, what will gonna be inside her soon.

He's a pediatrician, he knows she can't get pregnant without having her period, but that just gives him an excuse to fuck her again and again until it works, until he can one day fuck his cum into her womb and give her a baby, claim her and make her his.

The check with Rin earlier has made him bold, so he hooks his hands under Gou's armpits and pulls her off the cot, lifts her little body over his cock and slowly lowers her until his fat, swollen head is kissing her little baby cunt, folds hooking around him before he pushes her further, feels himself being enveloped by a hot, indescribable tightness before hitting an obstacle.

But Haru keeps pushing, ignores Gou's painful cry until she's sitting on his lap, cock sheeted completely inside her.

"H—hurts—" Gou sobs and Haru reaches up to play with her tits again, squeeze her buttons and rub her clit before she relaxes around him — still tight but finally able to move.

"Kou, your babycunt feels so good, Daddy loves it," Haru breathes and grabs her by the waist, lifts her delicate body and slides out of her before pushing down again.

He takes it slow at first, knows it still pains her whenever he thrusts inside, but she feels so good, so tight and wet and hot and unused that he's not able to keep the pace for long.

Her little mouth is gaping and panting, skin so pink and shining, slowly beginning to feel pleasure as he pushes back inside.

"Do you start to feel good, Kou? Does Daddy's cock feel good?" Haru asks and licks into her mouth, so tiny he can fill it so easily with his fat tongue. "Because Daddy's cock feels so good in your babycunt—"

Gou nods almost unnoticed, her body shaking whenever Haru jerks her either up or down, pounding his fat cock into her. She's clutching around him so needy, her bouncing walls stroking him so deliciously, trying to milk him.

"Hungry hole, sucking me in— Do you love Daddy's cock, Kou? Inside you?"

Gou nods, mewls over and over again as she feels her Daddy's fat penis pounding into her.

"Feels good, Daddy—" she moans and presses herself against his chest, clings to his coat as she's being shoved up and down like a toy, as her hole is being used to Haru's content.

She doesn't know why she's feeling like this, why she's getting so much pleasure out of her Daddy's cock fucking into her little kitty, but it feels so perfectly good that she just lets herself being used like this and simply shakes and mewls with her sweet, high voice.

Haru groans loudly as he speeds up, Gou's pussy juice dirtying his pants and soaking his cock and making it so, so easy to fuck into her, fill her little hole with his big adult rod and make her his. "Kou, your babycunt is driving me crazy— So tight around my cock—"

Instead of her legs, he grabs Gou by her ass, takes a cheek in each hand and then begins to shove her up and down, so rough her voice is shaking and wavering in her mewls, cunt tightening around his cock as he keeps sheathing himself times and times.

He kisses her again, swallows her sounds and drool with his tongue while she's slowly turning motionless and can only watch how her Daddy keeps fucking her, keeps tearing her little hole open with his huge cock.

"Do you love that, Kou? Getting fucked by Daddy?" Haru asks while bending Gou's back so he can suck on her tits again. "Love Daddy's big cock in your babycunt?"

His tongue is swirling around her nipples, swollen and pointing at him before he licks up over her throat into her mouth again, fucking his tongue down her throat as he keeps pounding, keeps feeling the clutch and flutter and the fluids dripping out with each of his thrusts.

Gou is so sweet and willing, little cunt opening up for his fat shaft over again and swallowing his whole length as if she did it on a daily basis, and Haru wonders if her actual Daddy ever did this before, was so tempted to see his daughter in her sweet, pink skirt and the pattered panties that he couldn't help but bend her over the kitchen table or the toilet and fuck her open with his Daddy cock.

But then again, he's sure he's been the first one to fill this hungry kitty, feed it with his cock and give it the milk it needs, begs for.

Haru sighs. "Baby, love your cunt so, so much, wanna keep it filled all the time— And you want Daddy's cock, too, don't you, Kou? Want Daddy to fill you with his milk?"

Gou eagerly responds to the kiss as Haru keeps licking into her mouth, swirls her tongue around like her Daddy does and licks at him equally much.

Her short arms reach around his neck for support as he keeps impelling her on his cock, hole so sweet and hot around him, embracing him with its bouncing walls.

"Do you want my milk now, baby? Fill your sweet cunt up?" Haru asks breathless, skin sticky with their sweat and juice and he wishes they were naked on a bed instead of his doctor's office, wishes he could rub his chest against Gou's pink tits and push his whole weight on to her, fuck his cock deeper inside her gaping cunt, so tight but open for him.

Gou isn't sure what milk he's exactly talking about, but her head is spinning too much and voice mewling too loud that she can only nod, kiss her Daddy on the mouth as the slaps get more violent and she can literally feel her kitty tear open with the force.

Haru pulls away and sucks on her tits again, hopes one day they will grow full and fat and he can fuck his cock in between them, drink their milk as soon as she's pregnant with his cum, wants to fuck her open on every day of the week and give her two, three more babies until she's begging for him to make her his forever, take her away and hide her in a place he can pound into her for the rest of his life.

"Come on, baby, I'll give you my milk now," he says and reaches down, takes Gou's little clit between his fingers and just squeezes, so hard that she comes on the spot, the orgasm hitting her by surprise and making her unable to scream, unable to make a single sound.

Haru takes that chance to push her on to the cot, splays her legs and pounds into her with violent force, makes her squirt all over him as he holds her legs up, watches her babycunt clench and unclench around him as he drives his cock in and out, shakes her little tits and belly with each thrust.

He bends forward and spits on her clit once, then on her tummy and chest, lets go of one leg and splays his hand over her little body, slathers her with his saliva and makes her sticky overall, in the end pushing his fingers into her mouth and making her lick everything off.

"Fuck, baby, perfect little body— Want to fuck your tight cunt for the rest of my life, come all over your smooth skin and mark you in my scent—"

Haru bites on his lip, gives one last shove before he finally orgasms, cum shooting into Gou's babycunt and making everything spill onto the floor, her hole too small to take it all.

She's only a whimpering mess now, merely sucks on Haru's fingers as he gives one last thrust to push his semen as deep as possible, and then pulls out, watches his masterpiece in bliss as Gou keeps unconsciously pushing out load after load, the splattering sound onto the floor suddenly so loud in the quiet room, merely filled by their strong breaths.

Haru smiles, thrusts his fingers into Gou's gaping hole and makes her whimper and jerk, pulls them out again to feed the girl his juices, watches in delight as she licks off his milk eagerly despite her tired body.

He keeps doing it until she's pushed out the last drop, cleans her, puts her clothes back in places and pats her ass as she's sitting back on his lap.

"Tell me when you've had your period, Kou, okay?" Haru says and slips his hands back into her panties, cups her bottom and squeezes, feels her asshole flutter under the light pressure of his thumb.

Gou squirms under his touch and nods, but something tells Haru that she's not satisfied yet as she pushes her top down and presents her pink tits again.

"Can we play one more time, Daddy?" she asks and looks up to him in hope, chubby cheeks and eyes darkening as Haru nudges against her asshole again, feels it flutter around his finger. She trembles and mewls as he pokes inside, pushes out a string of spit that lands on her chin and runs down to her little titties.

His tongue slowly drags from her cheek to her mouth, then down her throat as he thrusts his finger up to the knuckle and feels his cock swell against her strawberry panties again.

"Actually yes, we still haven't checked all your holes yet," he says and pushes her underwear aside, sees proudly one last drop of his cum trickling down her babycunt.

Seems like he has to postpone his other meetings for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
